<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A second chance by Tryingmikeywinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669586">A second chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters'>Tryingmikeywinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sad Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things were different? What if you were given a second chance? What if Clarke woke up in her cell with memories of everything that happened? What if she could change the future?</p><p>Please read the first chapter for an explanation:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! I hope you guys stick around to read this first bit as it gives an explanation as to how this story works.</p><p>So, this is an idea I've been toying with for a bit. </p><p>Basically, Clarke wakes up in her cell with memories of the past, and realizes that she can change the future. </p><p>Now, I'm too small brain to be able to re-write every single episode and work out who would live and die, and how to make sure the whole story would work with Clare changing things. </p><p>So what I will be doing is re-writing each episode, but they won't follow each other, if that makes sense?</p><p>So for example, I might write in say, chapter 2, that Clarke remembers what happened to Wells, and she saves him. But then in chapter 3, she doesn't remember in time, but she does remember how he dies, so she gets things sorted with Charlotte.</p><p>Does that make more sense?</p><p>So there could be several chapters just for episode one. Since I have so many ideas for how things could change.</p><p>I hope that makes sense!</p><p>I hope you look forward to this!</p><p>Please tell me whether each season should be published in a new story, as there will probably be a lot of chapters.</p><p>Some chapters will be short, some will be long. </p><p>I might try for couples and friendships that didn't happen in the show.</p><p>I like comments!</p><p>And spoilers! Obviously.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S1 E1 second chance part 1.</p><p>A quick note. I did say that chapters wouldn't follow up on each other. Apparently I lied.</p><p>I'll make sure to state when a chapter is follow up of another chapter to avoid confusion. </p><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter! </p><p>Please comment your thoughts:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grey concrete walls of her prison cell on the Ark aren’t all that familiar. At least not straight away. Clarke had woken up that day with the expectancy of sun and familiar faces, but instead wakes up on an uncomfortable bed, in a room with dull lighting. It’s not the walls itself that are familiar, rather then what was on the walls. </p><p>The walls are lined with charcoal drawings, and for a brief second, Clarke is brought back to the moment she shared a mind with Josephine, and she almost panics. Her panic stops short when she realises that the charcoal drawings weren’t of her memories, rather than images form the hundreds of books she had read. </p><p>Getting up from her bed, she looks around what she soon realises is her cell. Her cell on the Ark, in space. Confusion and panic courses through her, as she wonders what the hell was going on. </p><p>As she starts to sweat, she remembers what day it was just as her cell door opens. This day so many years ago, she thought she was going to die. But instead she and a hundred other kids were sent to the ground. </p><p>“Prisoner 319. Please stand against the wall” the guard suddenly asks, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts. She remembers what happened last time. She had panicked, thinking that she was going to die, and had attacked the guards. But instead of dying, she was given a sedative by her mum. She doesn’t want to miss out on anything, so she works through her past mistakes and moves to stand in front of the wall as asked. </p><p>Doing what was asked must have been the right thing, as though the bracelet still stung when it snapped around her writs, it was at least put on gently. </p><p>“I need you to come with me” the guard then states, watching as Clarke silently nods before following him out of her cell.</p><p> </p><p>She had only been walking for thirty seconds or so when she spots her mother.<br/>
“Mum!” she can’t help but shout, gaining her mums attention.<br/>
“Clarke! Let her go for a second” her mother asks of the guard, who just nods before walking off to help with the other teenagers.<br/>
“Clarke” her mother whispers.<br/>
“We’re being sent to the ground, aren’t we?”. Clarke’s question is a barley a whisper as her mum looks at her in surprise. She looks at her daughter for a few seconds, like she was debating on telling the truth. Her decision is clear when she suddenly nods.<br/>
“Yes, you are”. Clarke nods before throwing herself at her mum.<br/>
“I need to say this before I go. I know the truth about dad. But, its ok. And we’ll be ok, I promise” Clarke states before pulling out of the hug, watching as her mum tears up.<br/>
“I love you so much Clarke” her mum states as she cups her daughter’s cheeks.<br/>
“I love you too mum” Clarke whispers before turning slightly when she hears footsteps.</p><p>It was the guard from before, ready to finish his job in escorting Clarke to the drop ship. </p><p>Clarke stares at her mum kindly, giving her a sad smile.<br/>
“May we meet again” Clarke whispers.<br/>
“May we meet again”. A final sad smile is shared before Clarke turns to the guard, who escorts her to the dropship.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke ignores everything and everyone as the guard straps her into the red cushioned seat. She just needed a moment to herself before she had to see the faces of the many that died.</p><p>The first person she sees is Well’s. Who looks guilty. She remembers the crap she put him through many moons ago, and feels guilty herself. But right now, her excitement outweighs her guilt. </p><p>“Wells!” she smiles, watching as Wells looks at her in surprise. He looks like he is going to say something, but is interrupted by his dad, who’s face appears on a small screen.</p><p>Clarke listens as the chancellor speaks, frowning when someone, Jasper, she believes, shouts out that Wells’ dad was a dick. Jasper wasn’t wrong, but Clarke still couldn’t help but feel bad for her friend. </p><p>Clarke continues to listen as Jaha speaks, wincing when he mentions Mount Weather. Ignoring Wells’ concerned glance, she looks to her left at the sight of movement. Her heart breaks at the sight of Finn, who is floating around. </p><p>Remembering that two teenagers were about to die, she ignores Finn in favour of staring at the teenagers. </p><p>“Hey!” she shouts, surprising herself at how authoritative her tone sounded. It clearly surprises not just her as Finn, several teenagers, and the two teenagers that were about to get out of their seats turn to her, looking at her in surprise.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to listen to me as you lot just see me as the privilege. But if you two get out of your seats, you will die. Now, you can stay in your seats and live, or you can get out of your seats and die. Simple as that” Clarke states with a glare. The pair of teenager’s eyes widen as they strap back up.</p><p>“Good choice” she nods before turning back to Finn.</p><p>“You’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year” Finn speaks as he continues to float, feeling slightly impressed at Clarke’s authoritative display.<br/>
“You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk” Clarke glares, reciting the exact words she had recited hundreds of years ago<br/>
“But it was fun!” Finn grins. Apart of Clarke wants to role her eyes. Apart of Clare wants to smile. She smiles.</p><p>“I’m Finn” Finn introduces himself before floating upwards. </p><p>Before Clarke could tell Finn to get back into his seat, the ship starts to make noises that scare many of the teens, who scream and yell.<br/>
“Everyone! We’ll be fine! Just hold on!” Clarke shouts, remembering that everyone was fine the last time they crashed, besides those two teens who had gotten out of their seats. But said teens had actually listened to Clarke this time.</p><p>Clarke wanted to reassure everyone, but her shouts fall on def ears.</p><p>“Clarke! I have to tell you something!” Wells suddenly shouts as the ship continues to rattle loudly.<br/>
Clarke already knows what Wells wanted to tell her. He wanted to apologise. But he didn’t need to, and Clarke wanted to make sure he knew that.</p><p>“It’s fine Wells, I know what really happened” Clarke states, yelling slightly so she could be heard over the shouts of the teens, and the rattling of the ship. Her friend gapes at her.</p><p>“I know what really happened. Everything is ok. Mum and I are ok. You and I are ok. I promise” Clarke states, holding out her hand for Wells to hold. He has tears in his eyes as he finally grabs her hand.</p><p>“Thank you, Clarke”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This follows the last chapter:)</p><p>S1, E1, second chance part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teenagers get out of their seats as soon as it was confirmed that they had laned. Excitement and nervousness running through their systems. Clarke, who had given Wells a soft smile, quickly checks on Finn, despite remembering that he was ok the first time they landed.</p><p>After checking on Finn, someone points out that the door was on the bottom floor. Remembering that last time she had followed the fellow delinquents down the bottom floor, she had pushed her way to the front and had mentioned that the air could be toxic. This time, she silently climbs down the ladder, and calmly makes her way to the front.</p><p>Her heart breaks at the sight of Bellamy, and she almost tears up when she hears Octavia call out her brothers name. </p><p>“My god, look how big you are” Bellamy speaks, lines crinkling around his mouth as he smiles.<br/>
“What the hell are you wearing? A guard’s uniform?” Octavia questions in confusion. Clarke remembers the reason why he was down here, the reason why he was wearing the uniform.<br/>
“I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you” Bellamy chuckles. Clarke smiles softly. It was amazing how protective Bellamy was of his sister, and how much he really did for her. </p><p>Another thing Clarke remembers, is how she had asked Bellamy where his wrist band was, and that prompted someone to mention the whole, no one has a brother, girl under the stair’s thing. Clarke and Octavia did end up becoming friends over the years, but she can’t help but wonder if Clarke bringing up the wrist band, and in turn allowed for someone to mention Octavia, whether that had an effect on how Octavia first perceived Clarke. So, she stays quiet, and listens as the girl under the floor incident is mentioned anyway.</p><p>“Isn’t that Octavia Blake? The girl they found hidden in the floor?” is what starts it all. Octavia launches forward, sneering, but is held back by Bellamy. Clarke, who had only watched last time, quickly steps in front of her, holding her hands up.</p><p>“Hey hey, Octavia, right?” Clarke asks softly, watching as Octavia looks at her cautiously before nodding.<br/>
“Hi, I’m Clarke. How about we give them something else to remember you by” Clarke suggests, stealing Bellamy’s line.<br/>
“Like what?” Octavia asks, and Clarke is happy when the dark-haired girl sounds curious rather then mad.<br/>
“To be the first person on the ground in a hundred years” Clarke smiles, watching as Octavia looks at her in surprise before smirking. Smiling to herself, Clarke walks to the leaver, eyeing Bellamy who looks at her in surprise before giving her the softest of smiles. Smiling back, Clarke moves back before gesturing to Bellamy. Bellamy once again grins before pulling the leaver, and opening the door to their freedom.</p><p>Clarke watches as Octavia steps forward cautiously, startling slightly when Octavia looks back at her, like she was looking for reassurance or conformation or something. So Clarke nods and smiles, watching as Octavia steps forward and onto the ground. </p><p>“Where back, bitches!”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>S1 E1. Second chance part 3.</p><p>Clarke saves Octavia from the giant snake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walk through the forest, Clarke remembers the incident with the river, and how Octavia had jumped in and gotten attacked by the giant snake like creature. So, she turns to warn Octavia to not go into the river, but its too late. The girl was already stripping and jumping in before Clarke could say anything. </p><p>“Damn it, Octavia, you have to get out!” Clarke warns with a shout, quickly rushing towards the river.<br/>“Come on Clarke, why so worried?” Finn asks as he follows the blonde, who strips off her jacket.<br/>“That’s why” she says without looking up. Finn frowns in confusion before looking towards the river, his eyes widening at the sight of some giant creature rippling the surface as it swims towards Octavia at a scarily fast pace.</p><p>“Octavia! Get out of the water!” Finn warns, prompting Jasper and Monty to do the same. Clarke knows that Octavia ends up living, escaping with just a wound. But she still rushes forward without thinking, quickly jumping into the water. Her intrusion distracts the snake who had manage to latch onto Octavia’s leg.</p><p>“Clarke!” Finns shouts, watching in horror as she doesn’t even acknowledge him as the creature grabs onto her instead. <br/>“Jasper, grab Octavia, Monty, help me. We need to detract it” Finn states. The two best friends nod and spring into action. Jasper quickly rushes for the water, grabbing Octavia and pulling her onto the rock and out of harm’s way, while Finn and Monty push a large rock into the water to distract the creature. </p><p>Finn sighs in relief when the creature lets Clarke go and quickly rushes into the water to grab her, pulling her to safety.</p><p>“Let’s get you patched up” Finn mutters.</p><p>***</p><p>“They’re back!” someone shouts as the group of teens make their way into the camp.<br/>“Octavia!” Bellamy shouts, instantly noticing that his sister was limping. The girl gives her brother a pained smile. <br/>“What happened?” he asked Monty, sounding worried.<br/>“She went swimming and was attacked by something. Clarke saved her” Monty explains, gesturing to Clarke. Bellamy turns to look to Clarke, his eyes widening when he sees that she was injured. <br/>“Clarke?” he speaks, gaining the blondes attention.<br/>“Thank you for saving my sister” he thanks her, smiling softly. Clarke smiles back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>